


Day Ten - Favourite Alien

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Gen, Myfanwy deserves a show of her own, i just lover her okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Ten: "Favourite alien"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ceywoozle who corrected this one :D

Ianto patted Myfanwy's head and gently, without hurting him, she took his arm into her beak. Ianto didn't try to pull back as she tended to do this every now and then. He probably took it as a sign of affection or a desire to play, but in truth, Myfanwy was trying to communicate.

These kind humans had given her a home, had fed her, and even if she couldn't understand a word they were saying, she knew they had no intention of hurting her. She was happy to be kept by them and had even defended them a few times.

So maybe Ianto's arm in her beak was a sign of affection, as well. She actually quite liked him. He spoke to her every time he came to see her, and he did that almost every day. He brought her dark chocolate, too, and she really liked that.

But not even Ianto tried to _really_ communicate with her, which was frustrating. They spoke to her and she would sometimes answer them in her own language, which none of them could understand.

At first she had wanted to ask them to send her back from where she came from, but then she had realised that she actually liked it here. She had food and the team liked her and looked after her, so now she just wanted to help them and tell them what she really was. Which was not some dinosaur from ancient Earth times. Rather, she was the result of an experiment led by alien scientists who had been working with those ancient reptiles, but in the end she was more alien than dinosaur, and she had fallen through the rift after an accident in the lab. This team was nicer than the last one, and they had even given her a name she liked. Well, Ianto always repeated it so it was probably a name they had given her.

She also liked Jack a lot. He was different from the others and she liked his grins. He always seemed so happy around the team, but once everyone else had left for the day, he sometimes broke down. On those days, Myfanwy would fly down in front of the window of his office to try to show her support, but after a while Ianto had started to remain, as well, so she had only come down to the main area to remind them she was there.

 

She was happy in Torchwood. But still, she wasn't a pterodactyl.

 


End file.
